


Pretty Vicious

by MC_Gramma



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Reverse Rape, Seblaine Week 2020, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Non credeva di esserne capace eppure eccolo lì, pronto a offrire la sua verginità a un perfetto sconosciuto in un bagno pubblico. E lui non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Non avrebbe conosciuto nulla, né il suo nome né il suo volto, niente al di fuori di quell'aspetto.Questo era un modo di vedere la situazione, il più romantico diciamo.La realtà dei fatti era che Blaine aveva stordito un giovane uomo, l’aveva legato nudo sul water e stava per usare il suo cazzo a proprio piacimento!~scritta per la Seblaine Week 2020 - Day 5: Hurt/Confort (anche se in realtà questa storia rientra più nel Hurt/Hurt per i toni dark...)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pretty Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> Ho partorito questa cosa ispirandomi a un’opera originale di Zenra QQ (e con opera originale intendo un hentai yaoi).  
> La Purple Gang è menzionata in una puntata di Detroit 1-8-7 dove recitavano Nolan Funk e Joe Adler, che più di recente ha interpretato uno specializzando in Grey’s Anatomy.  
> Quelle che recita Marley sono citazioni del libro "Bianca da morire" di Elena Mearini e, per chi non lo sapesse, Melissa Benoist in passato ha davvero interpretato Millie Dillmount.  
> "Libri da ardere" è un’opera teatrale esistente, l’unica scritta finora da Amélie Nothomb.

Non credeva di esserne capace eppure eccolo lì, pronto a offrire la sua verginità a un perfetto sconosciuto in un bagno pubblico. E lui non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Non avrebbe conosciuto nulla, né il suo nome né il suo volto, niente al di fuori di quell'aspetto.

Questo era un modo di vedere la situazione, il più _romantico_ diciamo.

La realtà dei fatti era che Blaine aveva stordito un giovane uomo, l’aveva legato nudo sul water e stava per usare il suo cazzo a proprio piacimento!

Perché, vi chiederete. Perché no? Aveva fatto per anni la cosa giusta senza ottenere nulla in cambio quindi per una volta voleva provare a fare la cosa sbagliata, forse la più sbagliata, per vedere che succede.

Osservando lo sconosciuto ancora privo di sensi, bendato e imbavagliato, non riuscì a provare un briciolo di rimorso. Era bello, troppo bello, probabilmente aveva una sfilza di cuori infranti alle spalle e questo gli fece provare un vago senso di giustizia. Solo un particolare lo disorientò. Aveva un tatuaggio minaccioso in un posto del tutto inusuale. 

Blaine si inginocchiò per osservarlo meglio: il contorno era delineato finemente, l'inchiostro nero non si era allargato troppo anche se la sfumatura petrolio suggeriva che fosse vecchio di qualche anno; gli occhi del diavolo erano gialli, il viso riprendeva il colore dell'aureola e i denti aguzzi erano stretti alla punta. Doveva avergli fatto un male cane! Perché qualcuno dovrebbe volere addosso una cosa del genere? Studiando nuovamente i suoi lineamenti e la sua struttura fisica lo trovò vagamente losco. 

_Ho forse scelto un tipo pericoloso?_

Era tardi per ripensarci, si era spinto troppo oltre! Ciò non gli impedì di tremare leggermente mentre stendeva la mano verso di lui. Blaine strinse il capezzolo tra le dita e lo sconosciuto emise un basso gemito mentre il suo corpo reagiva allo stimolo. Iniziò a giocare, alternando il tocco carezzevole dei polpastrelli alla leggera pinzata delle unghie, aveva appena azzardato un colpo di lingua quando i lamenti cambiarono e il corpo nelle sue mani si irrigidì violentemente. 

Gli concesse un paio di strattoni, perché si rendesse conto della propria condizione, poi riprese a toccarlo. Chissà cosa gli passava per la testa! Doveva essere spaventato, come minimo. Prese a succhiare il capezzolo destro e continuò a stimolare l'altro, quello col tatuaggio, con le dita. L'altra mano scese a massaggiare il membro che iniziava a gonfiarsi. Blaine non aveva intenzione di rivolgergli la parola, non voleva dargli modo di poterlo rintracciare, tuttavia non riusciva ad essere cattivo fino in fondo. 

“Sssh…” sussurrò, chinandosi sulla sua erezione.

Lo sconosciuto sussultò al contatto e morse il bavaglio mentre lo accoglieva nella sua bocca. Per un attimo Blaine rimase stordito dal connubio tra l’odore pungente, il sapore intenso e… rimpianse di non poter incrociare il suo sguardo mentre lo succhiava avidamente, ma era meglio così.

_Chissà di che colore ha gli occhi._

Non aveva avuto modo di vederli, gli era arrivato alle spalle.

Smise di torturargli i capezzoli e gli accarezzò il petto, percorrendolo ora con tocchi gentili ora con le unghie a graffio ma senza fargli male. Sentiva il suo cuore pulsare sotto le dita e il suo cazzo gonfiarsi maggiormente: era così duro nonostante non sapesse chi gli stesse facendo questo! Gli sfuggì un sommesso mugolio quando si fermò. Come sospettava era vicino all'orgasmo, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di venire e vanificare tutti i suoi sforzi.

Blaine si era già sfilato i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer, aprì anche la felpa per avere un maggiore contatto e si portò sopra di lui. Non sarebbe stato facile: la posizione non era delle più comode e la contrazione dei muscoli delle cosce non gli avrebbe permesso di rilassarsi comunque non aveva importanza, aveva messo in conto un po' di dolore.

Si morse il labbro alla prima vaga pressione sulla sua apertura, era così diverso rispetto a un dildo! Lo sconosciuto ebbe uno scatto improvviso ed emise un verso che somigliava fin troppo a un _no_. Come reazione, si lasciò cadere impalandosi con un unico secco colpo. Il suo corpo protestò per quel intrusione improvvisa e violenta ma, di nuovo, non gli importava. Trattenne il respiro e si strinse al petto dello sconosciuto. 

Avrebbe voluto togliergli il bavaglio e baciarlo, ma il rischio che lo mordesse era troppo alto. Gli sfiorò la linea della mascella con le labbra, la sua guancia con la propria guancia e con sua grande sorpresa la trovò umida. Non poteva trattarsi di saliva! Blaine fu invaso da un moto di tenerezza assurda mentre osservava le narici dilatarsi in cerca d'aria e i denti torturare il bavaglio, non per liberarsi ma per trattenere i singhiozzi… doveva calmarlo o rischiava di andare in iperventilazione e soffocare. Iniziò a tamponargli il viso con baci, soffermandosi sulle labbra e sul tessuto che gli copriva gli occhi. Nonostante la vergogna e l'umiliazione, lo sentiva ancora duro dentro sé e quella breve pausa servì a fargli ritrovare un minimo di compostezza. Adesso poteva procedere!

Iniziò a muoversi, lentamente, mentre le mani scivolavano tra i capelli e sulla nuca di lui per tenere la fronte contro la sua. Blaine gemette per quella sensazione nuova. Era come se dovesse raggiungere un punto che prudeva dentro di sé e soltanto il suo cazzo potesse arrivarci! L’idea la stordì. Un cazzo. Dentro. Sì, più dentro ancora! Lo sconosciuto aveva di nuovo il respiro accellerato e le gambe gli tremavano. Era vicino e anche lui. Tremava tutto. Sempre di più. Sempre di più! Oh, non avrebbe mai voluto farlo uscire! Tenne i fianchi incollati ai suoi, ondeggiando, insistendo su quel punto magico mentre sentiva l’ano contrarsi ancora e ancora e ancor… finché sentì anche il suo membro contrarsi in risposta e svuotarsi _dentro_ mentre lui si svuotava tra di loro. A ogni getto di sperma un mugolio sommesso, uno scatto convunso, un tremito nella sua direzione. Oh, aveva la pelle d'oca, esattamente come l’altro! Lo cullò ancora qualche istante tra le braccia. 

_Perfetto. Semplicemente perfetto!_

Fu tentato di sussurrargli "Ti amo" all'orecchio, perché in quel preciso istante era vero, ma già lo sentiva sgonfiarsi. Sfilò quel pezzo di carne molliccio dal proprio corpo. Che strana, dopo tanta pienezza, quella sensazione di vuoto. Ma subito una consapevolezza nuova lo inorgoglì: il suo corpo poteva far venire un uomo anzi, un cazzo a prescindere dalla volontà dell’uomo a cui era attaccato! 

~

Le aveva pensate tutte durante quegli interminabili momenti, aveva persino rivalutato gli avvertimenti di Hunter. Forse non era tanto paranoico a temere delle rappresaglie a pochi giorni dall’incontro coi messicani. Ma quell'accordo era conveniente per tutti, chi mai oserebbe rapire uno dei capi della Purple Gang a pochi giorni dalla sua conclusione? Santana era abbastanza scaltra da mettere da parte ogni risentimento in nome di un buon affare. Suo cugino Thad, d’altra parte, era spregiudicato però non si sarebbe mai privato della soddisfazione di vedere la sua espressione passare dal profondo sdegno al vergognoso piacere, né sarebbe stato così delicato. 

Sebastian si rendeva conto di aver subito una violenza ma in quel contatto aveva percepito qualcos'altro o forse era solo un meccanismo di difesa della sua mente che cercava di giustificare le reazioni del suo corpo. Perché gli era piaciuto, e tanto!

Si convinse di non conoscere il suo aguzzino, silenzioso fino alla nausea, e quindi neanche lui lo conosceva o si sarebbe già vantato nell'ambiente di averlo ridotto a mero strumento di piacere. 

Nonostante tutto provò un moto di sincero rispetto nei suoi confronti. Era stato davvero scrupoloso. Avrebbe voluto applaudirlo: "Bravo! Quasi perfetto." Alla fine infatti commise un piccolissimo errore. La benda si spostò leggermente e lui poté vederlo in volto. Ormai era solo questione di tempo prima che i suoi uccelletti lo rintracciassero! 

Naturalmente non aveva detto a nessuno il motivo di quella caccia all’uomo, nemmeno a Hunter che pure aveva la sua completa fiducia. Non perché temesse che non gli avrebbe più portato rispetto ma perché, se gli fosse arrivata all’orecchio anche solo una delle cose che gli erano state fatte, avrebbe lavato via l’onta col sangue spargendo i resti del ragazzo in ogni angolo della città a futuro monito e non era questo che Sebastian voleva. Desiderava pareggiare i conti, non vendicarsi. E il suo socio non era in grado di comprendere la sottile differenza.

Dopotutto era il nipote di Max Elkin, sicario degli anni 70, esperto occultatore di cadaveri: il vecchio gli aveva infuso un po' di saggezza su come si comporta un uomo e cosa fa quando gli viene mancato di rispetto. In caso contrario Hunter non avrebbe brandito la segacircolare contro il povero disgraziato la cui unica colpa era stata ronzare intorno alla sua donna, annunciando che gli avrebbe amputato la gamba e gli permetteva persino di scegliere tra la destra e la sinistra, perché se fosse stato per lui sarebbe andato sul sicuro tagliandole tutte e tre. E sorrideva pure! Un sorriso accattivante e completamente folle, che mantenne fino a lavoro ultimato.

“Cliff, vecchio mio, richiudi tu il paziente!”

“Potevi almeno lasciarmi un bel moncone su cui lavorare.” si lagnò il medico, stringendo le pinze su una delle arterie principali “Non posso ancora fare miracoli…” 

“Accertati soltanto che non muoia dissanguato, Riccioli D’oro” si raccomandò il francese “L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è attirare l’attenzione degli sbirri.”

“Dillo a lui, magari a te darà ascolto!”

Sebastian sbuffò. Era una partita persa in partenza, soprattutto da quando frequentava quella mezza irlandese. I loro rapporti col clan dei Flanagan non erano mai stati più rosei tuttavia dubitava che le due cose fossero collegate.

Era stato proprio per saldare un conto con loro che si erano trovati sul retro di quel teatrino da quattro soldi, non ricordava nemmeno quale musical mettevano in scena: _Chicago? Thoroughly Modern Millie?_ Per lui uno valeva l’altro, entrambi avevano per protagonista una bruna col caschetto. Sebastian aveva visto soltanto un'attricetta scosciata. Hunter invece, che amava i vecchi film in bianco e nero popolati da gangster con completi eleganti e pupe dall'aria misteriosa, aveva trovato Marley semplicemente irresistibile col corto abitino anni venti e la parrucca di scena. Per non parlare del modo in cui gli si era accostata, offrendo la sigaretta che teneva tra le labbra per fargli accendere la sua, o del velato accenno al fatto di aver spinto la sua petulante rivale giù dalle scale per assicurarsi la parte. _Si sono trovati, cazzo, sono della stessa pasta!_ pensò Sebastian, ben prima che la sentissero cantare _Gimme gimme_ e il suo socio decidesse di darle qualunque cosa desiderasse. 

E lo pensava anche adesso.  
Appena mise piede al club Marley gettò le braccia al collo di Hunter, che si piegò sulle ginocchia per prenderla in braccio. Nessuno dei due parve preoccuparsi dei vestiti di lui, lordi di sangue, lo stesso che gli grondava dai capelli. Si baciarono con trasporto mentre Hunter raggiungeva la poltrona e si sedeva, con lei a gambe aperte sopra. Se Marley indossasse una delle sue gonne ampie invece dei jeans probabilmente starebbero già scopando! Sebastian accese una sigaretta e la porse a Hunter, sapendo quanto gli eccessi di violenza gli scatenassero un’intensa voglia di nicotina, ma il suo socio era troppo concentrato sulla sua bella per prestargli attenzione.

“Mi sei mancata…” lo sentì sospirare “Perché ci hai messo tanto?”

Marley sbatté le sue lunghe ciglia e facendo vibrare appena le sue delicate corde vocali del New England rispose: “Avevo l’audizione per _Libri da ardere_.”

“Giusto, com’è andata?”

“Ho capito che avrei ottenuto la parte appena il regista ha sentito il titolo del monologo. Ha l’aria di un viscido ma, ti prego, non fare niente... è già sulla sedia a rotelle.”

“E allora? Può sempre finire lungo disteso come tutti gli altri!”

“Amore, lascia che gestisca io la cosa.”

“Ne sei in grado? Scusa. Dai, non fare l’offesa… recitami di nuovo quella parte.”

“Quale parte?”

“Quella sull’essere cattivi.”

Marley sorrise, sfilandogli la maglia che ormai aveva cambiato colore: “ _Avremmo vissuto insieme, noi. Stretti petto contro petto, a fare dei nostri corpi un rifugio blindato. Nessuna arma ci avrebbe colpiti, saremmo stati al sicuro. Cattivi fuori e salvi dentro._ ”

Sebastian era sul punto di abbandonare la sigaretta nel posacenere poi ci ripensò, sedette sul divano e se la fumò lui. Con gusto e lentezza. La stessa con cui le mani di Hunter accarezzavano la schiena di Marley, sollevandole appena la maglietta e facendo intravedere il tatuaggio. 

“ _Ho amato una bestia._ ” continuò lei, sfiorando quello di lui, che seguiva la linea della clavicola, proprio sopra il cuore “ _Io, bambina che sapeva di talco. E lui mi leccava per profumarsi il muso._ ”

Gli venne da ridere mentre il suo socio catturava la bocca della ragazza, aprendola di prepotenza con la lingua. _Se il monologo è tutto così a quel povero regista sarà venuto duro!_ Marley si era senza dubbio ispirata al modo in cui li aveva soprannominati: _la belle et la bête_ . Ancora gli chiedeva quando avrebbe trovato la _sa Belle_ per quanto le avesse ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che lui era gay! 

Nel frattempo Hunter le aveva sollevato quasi del tutto la sua, di maglietta, esponendo l’elegante scritta sulla parte bassa della schiena.

“ _Optimam partem elegit._ ” lesse Sebastian a mezza voce “Perché?!”

“Perché è vero, ha scelto la parte migliore.” rispose Hunter, gettandogli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla di lei “E anch’io.”

Dopodiché si alzò, portando Marley con sé, e quando si chiuse la porta dello studio alle spalle Sebastian provò una fortissima sensazione di _deja vu_. Loro due che scopano in qualche anfratto e lui lì fuori a fare la guardia? In realtà era così fin dal principio! Gli tornò in mente una frase che Hunter gli aveva bisbigliato all’orecchio uscendo dal camerino di lei: “Hai mai sverginato qualcuno senza saperlo?” ed ebbe una prima folgorazione. Marley non era speciale agli occhi di Hunter per qualcosa che aveva, ma per qualcosa che non aveva più e gli aveva donato senza che lui se lo aspettasse o facesse niente per meritarselo. Poi arrivò la seconda, che nulla aveva a che fare con quei due. 

Improvvisamente tutto aveva senso! La sua curiosità nell'esplorarlo, la sua foga nell’affondo iniziale e la stretta dolorosa che gli aveva fatto lacrimare gli occhi, così come la sua premura, la sua bramosia nel portarlo al limite… il suo culo che sembrava... che effettivamente si modellava per il suo cazzo.

Sebastian spense la sigaretta. Ora anche lui aveva voglia di tutt’altro!

~

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che un uomo con un tatuaggio simile non si sarebbe rassegnato tanto facilmente! Si risvegliò in una camera d’albergo, nudo, con le mani legate dietro la schiena e lo sconosciuto in ginocchio davanti a lui che lo penetrava senza tanti complimenti. 

_Questa è la punizione del karma!_

La sua mente in subbuglio si affollò di domande. Come lo aveva rintracciato? Perché gli aveva fatto dei piercing ai capezzoli? E perché sentiva bruciare la schiena? _Alla fine era davvero un tipo pericoloso._ Non aveva dubbi riguardo le sue intenzioni, quello che lo faceva davvero tremare era non sapere cosa sarebbe avvenuto _dopo_. Cosa avrebbe fatto di lui una volta raggiunta la completa soddisfazione? 

“Sono lieto che… un tipo come te… abbia scelto… un tipo come me… per fare _reverse rape_.” ghignò, cadenzando le parole ad ogni affondo “Tu non sei lieto?”

Lo era. Non lo era. Che importanza poteva avere? Lui non sembrava aspettarsi davvero una risposta. Blaine aveva il fiato corto e la mente in subbuglio ma se fosse stato in grado di parlare avrebbe detto… oh, era così piacevole che non riusciva a pensare! Piacevole e sbagliato, come quello che aveva fatto a lui, eppure non era per nulla pentito. Tremava nelle sue mani solo perché non gli davano tregua, pizzicandolo sul ventre o sollevandogli una gamba per… _oh, cazzo_ … cambiare posizione senza uscire. Lo fece stare sul fianco e portandogli le ginocchia al petto riprese a scoparlo. 

“Questi sono un ringraziamento per il trattamento che mi hai riservato.” proseguì, sfiorando la punta eretta mentre alludeva ai piercing “Ti è piaciuto, vero? Sbrinzarmi i capezzoli. Succhiarli. Morderli. Stimorlarli tanto da farmi pensare che volessi staccarmeli.”

Ad ogni spinta i piercing si muovevano, stimolandogli i capezzoli. Dolore e piacere insieme. Quante volte se li era strizzati lui stessa un attimo prima di raggiungere il climax! Blaine rischiò seriamente di venire ma l'altro si ritrasse abbastanza da impedirglielo, senza però fermarsi del tutto, e completò la rotazione schiacciandolo contro il materasso a pancia sotto. Sapeva il fatto suo e il suo cazzo era fantastico, molto meglio di quando aveva fatto tutto da solo!

Lo sconosciuto lo tirò indietro, per i capelli, fino ad avere la sua schiena contro il proprio petto, cercando famelico la sua bocca. Blaine dischiuse appena le palpebre mentre rispondeva al bacio e trovò due occhi verdi intenti a registrare ogni sua reazione. Erano di una bellezza crudele, come lui.

“Avresti preferito ti restituissi il favore, mh? Non temere, presto potrò accontentarti!”

Uscì solo per un istante, affondando nuovamente con decisione, fermandosi solo una volta toccato il fondo e lì insistette, come se sapesse l'effetto che gli provocava premendo quel particolare punto. I piercing oscillavano ritmicamente e Blaine sentiva il piacere aumentare gradualmente d'intensità. Era così diverso! Non ce la faceva più eppure non voleva che finisse, gli sembrava di impazzire. Stava subendo una cosa terribile eppure… eppure… _eppure era così bello!_ L'orgasmo gli sembrò dieci volte più intenso: percepì il suo stesso corpo liquefarsi, spalmarsi sul materasso come lo sperma, mentre l'altro con un'ultima poderosa spinta veniva a sua volta. 

“Adesso siamo pari, Blaine D. Anderson”

La voce dello sconosciuto gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie. Era la sua patente quella che teneva in mano?!

“Per cosa sta la D? _Dàvid_? Daniel?” 

Biascicò la risposta. A che pro opporsi adesso?

“Devon. L'ho detto bene?”

Annuì. Era il primo! In genere facevano tutti confusione con Damon. 

Lo sentì sbuffare: “E ti pareva? Un altro dannato irlandese...” continuò a frugare nel suo portafogli, poi prendere il suo telefono e sbloccò lo schermo mentre si infilava nuovamente la camicia. 

Blaine si tirò lentamente su. Dove aveva trovato la forza necessaria per alzarsi? Si era anche già rimesso i pantaloni.

“Non compiere altre cattive azioni, ok?” lo esortò, restituendogli il cellulare “E se dovessi sentire di nuovo l'impulso irrefrenabile _di_... chiamami. Ti farò passare la voglia!”

Aveva un sorriso caldo e avvolgente, così in contrasto con le sue azioni. 

“Un'ultima cosa.”

Finì di abbottonarsi la camicia e portò una mano all’altezza dei reni. Blaine trattenne il respiro, aveva quasi dimenticato le fitte che gli arrivavano da quel punto.

“Ora hai un tatuaggio anche tu!” gli rivelò lo sconosciuto.

~

L'accordo coi messicani era finalmente concluso e, anche se non avessero voluto festeggiare, quel barbecue era d’obbligo dal momento che erano pieni di angus irlandese e la birra scura. Rory Flanagan li trattava meglio dei suoi stessi fratelli! O forse era una maniera gentile per tenerli fuori dal giro.

“É furbo come un folletto!” insisteva Hunter “Pensaci, come facciamo a tenere qualcosa in fresco se abbiamo i freezer pieni? La scelta si riduce a un’indigestione o...”

“... per un po’ niente amputazioni, omicidi _et similia_.” intervenne Cliff, dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere “Pensi di farcela, bestia?”

“Vacci piano, dottore, solo perché ti hanno cacciato dal programma non vuol dire che devi darti all’alcolismo.”

“Non mi hanno cacciato, c’è stata un’esplosione!”

“E tu non ne sai niente, vero?”

“Ma che… oh, vai al Diavolo!”

“Veramente lo porto sempre con me.” rise il francese, portando una mano al petto.

“Non è incredibile?!” esclamò Marley, eccitata come una bambina “ _Sébastian_ ha trovato la sua _Belle_ …”

“ _Mon Beau_.” la corresse per la millesima volta.

“Oh, sai cosa intendo!”

Sebastian non lo sapeva, invece, ma sorrise lo stesso all’entusiasmo che la ragazza stava dimostrando nei confronti di Blaine. Ormai tutti lo conoscevano e avevano accettato la sua presenza sempre più costante, persino il suo sospettoso socio.

“ _Cumdump._ ” scandì Hunter, stringendo gli occhi per essere sicuro di aver letto bene “Perché?!”

“Perché no?” tagliò corto “È perfetto per lui.”

“Bah! Sono cose vostre...”

Sebastian non poteva essere più d'accordo.

Insieme col suo socio osservarono i rispettivi partner: Marley aveva appena finito di coprire il tatuaggio di Blaine con la protezione 50, perché non si rovinasse, in cambio lui le accostò la bottiglietta da cui aveva appena bevuto alle labbra, perché le sue mani erano sporche di crema solare. Un concentrato di carineria da far cariare i denti a chiunque, tranne Hunter Clarington!

“Sicuro non sia bisex?”

“Tanto quanto lo sono di te…”

Hunter annuì, girando la bistecca sulla piastra. Era impressionante come riuscisse a far sembrare qualsiasi gesto una minaccia.

“Cerca di mettere un freno alla tua immotivata gelosia.”

“Altrimenti?”

Non gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo il discorso, le labbra di Hunter però si erano già dischiuse in un sorriso e Sebastian rise: “Sei proprio un’orribile bestia!”

“Non l’ho mai negato.”

Quasi li avesse sentiti, e probabilmente era così, Marley li raggiunse. Blaine la imitò, ancora insicuro all’idea di restare da solo con gli altri ragazzi.

“ _Ho amato una bestia…_ ” recitò, abbracciando il suo socio da dietro “ _Lui seduto a terra, le zampe piegate, la lingua fuori, un rosso fiero. Io distesa a baciargli i denti. L’amore non ha specie._ ”

“Di che parla?” domandò Blaine al suo fianco.

Sebastian gli passò un braccio attorno e lo trasse più vicino, con la mano scese dal fianco fino a stringergli una chiappa soda e tonda. Lo zittì chinandosi su quelle labbra invitanti, dischiuse, da cui era appena sfuggito un gemito. Da dove veniva quell’improvvisa dolcezza? Nel contempo anche Hunter portò la mano libera indietro, a risalire la coscia di lei, e piegò la testa con un sommesso mugolio.

“ _L’ho amato fino a strapparmi le costole._ ” continuò Marley, posandogli un altro bacio sul collo “ _Le lanciavo in aria una dopo l’altra, lui con un salto le afferrava tra i denti. Le mie ossa gli facevano da pranzo, cena e sogno. Ero felice di saperlo sazio del mio torace, pieno del mio respiro. Io, bambina con la sola voglia di darsi in pasto al lupo._ ”

Quando recita, convince tutti. Quasi le parole del monologo le trasudassero dalla pelle e dallo sguardo, oltre che dal respiro. Hunter ruotò su se stesso, dimentico della carne sul fuoco, affamato di lei, e con un ringhio animalesco si avventò sulla sua bocca. 

“Adesso hai capito?” sussurrò il francese.

Blaine annuì.

“Parla di noi.”

La terza folgorazione, l’ultima e la più devastante, arrivò più tardi. Mentre lo baciava. Mentre lo scopava, tenendo a freno la furia di possederlo per farlo impazzire lentamente, Sebastian capì di essere ancora una volta _lui_ quello fottuto: Blaine gli era entrato sotto la pelle, al pari dell’inchiostro, e non c’era possibilità di rimuoverlo senza farsi del male. Per ora, comunque, non aveva alcuna intenzione di strapparselo di dosso!


End file.
